gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of Combat
The Game The King of Combat is the sequel of the fantasy fighting game Xuan Dou Zhi Wang, now this chapter is in 3D, developed by Jade Studio and distributed by Tencent Games. Playable Characters Returning * Ameth * Andrei * Benimaru Nikaido (brought from The King of Fighters) * Blast * Brazel * Catherine (from Fighting Days) * Ciel * Claire Fox * Cloud * Cool Bee * Ell Blue * Jack * Jin * Kaoru Kuraki * Kuya * Lee Won Hee * Legend * Linn * Liu Li * Long * Panda Wojownik * Prayuth * Ray * Seal * Shan Woo * Sheva * Shirley * Terry Bogard (brought from Fatal Fury) * Tsukikage Arashi * Wuxie * Xeno * Yan Brought from other games * Ash Crimson (brought from The King of Fighters) * Skullomania (brought from Street Fighter EX) Newcomers Akira Watabe *Name: Akira Watabe *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Age: 40 years old *Birthday: April 13 *Occupation: Karate master and dojo owner *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 75 kg *Blood type: B *Likes: Training and meditating *Hates: Arrogant people *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Kyokushinkaikan Karate *Membership: Watabe Family *Story: Watabe Family, for so many generations, is the Japanese rival of the Fung Family and it is a rich dynasty. Akira's father, Watabe Family's head, is still a man greedy for power and Akira, since he was adolescent, didn't approve his father's personality insomuch that, when he was 20 years old, he refused the riches of the family and remade a humble life. He is married, have given bitrh to three children and, with his own forces, built up a dojo, now very frequented, becoming a rich but generous man. One day some Fung Family's servant seriously injured Akira students at the dojo so he, helped by his brother Kazuya, wants to avenge them. *Ability: Akira fights using Kyokushinkaikan Karate, he is not very quick but his hits are very powerful. Akuryou *Name: Akuryou *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Age: Unknown *Birthday: Unknown *Occupation: Absolute power researcher *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Blood type: None *Likes: Winning *Hates: All those that hinder him in his intent *Nature: Demon (former human) *Fighting style: Japanese Martial Arts *Membership: None *Story: When he was 35 years old began to learn a technique named Kage no Seishin which increases the inner and physical strength, after 10 years, after abusing this technique, he began to become a demon. Now his goal is becoming the master of the universe and now he wants to take possession to all the Core crystals. *Ability: Akuryou is a demon so he has got supernatural powers, he can teleport, fly and shoot fire ball. El Torpedo *Name: El Torpedo *Nationality: Mexican *Sex: Male *Age: 30 years old *Birthday: June 2 *Occupation: Luchador *Height: 160 cm *Weight: 65 kg *Blood type: A *Likes: Driving sports cars *Hates: Tall people *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Lucha Libre *Membership: None *Story: Lightweight champion, one day he received a letter with an invitation for Xuan Dou Tournament and he never hangs off. *Ability: El Torpedo is very fast and light, he has a large elevation and jump from the borders of the stage. Emma Dupont *Name: Emma Dupont *Nationality: French *Sex: Female *Age: 25 years old *Birthday: November 27 *Occupation: Heiress *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Blood type: AB *Likes: Crocheting *Hates: Summer holidays *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Mi Zong Quan *Membership: None *Story: Rich heiress, her father has been kidnapped by SHINE because SHINE Leader has spoken that he is the chosen for the sacrifice for a mysterious god. *Ability: Emma is fast and is able to kick very fast, she can generate a cutting laser beam with her golden bracelet. Ilona *Name: Ilona *Nationality: Russian *Sex: Female *Age: 20 years old *Birthday: May 16 *Occupation: Street fighter *Height: 166 cm *Weight: 48 kg *Blood type: 0 *Likes: Taking beer at the bar *Hates: Coffee *Nature: EVA Hybrid *Energy: Amethyst *Membership: CRD *Story: Bashful and arrogant, Ilona is a fromer convict who for live competes in illegal fights. One day a guy, after discovering that she is an EVA Hybrid, proposed to her to work for him and Ilona accepted in exchange for a good wage. *Ability: Ilona can generate cutting tips of amethyst from her hands or from the ground and she can crush the opponent in an amethyst vise. Isabel Humphrey *Name: Isabel Humphrey *Nationality: American *Sex: Female *Age: 25 years old *Birthday: November 19 *Occupation: Personal trainer *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 55 kg *Blood type: B *Likes: Watching reality show on TV *Hates: Lines at malls *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Chun Kuk Do *Membership: None *Story: Her mother is a scientist studying the Core crystals but during her work she suffered a radioactive infection that mutated him into a mongoose unable to speak. *Ability: Isabel is strong in both fists and the kicking and sometimes she hits her opponent with a yo-yo. Izanagi *Name: Izanagi *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Age: 45 at the time of death *Birthday: Unknown *Occupation: None *Height: 178 cm *Weight: 70 kg *Blood type: None *Likes: Collect bloody katanas *Hates: Pure souls *Nature: Resurrected human *Membership: None *Story: Izanagi was the pseudonym of a bloody samurai lived in the Edo period and died in the war, one day, while he was wandering in the underworld, he has been mysteriously resurrected after the invocation from an owner of one of the Core crystals. *Ability: Izanagi wields two hidden punching daggers and can spit fire. John *Name: Pascal Etienne Bagado Dunko (but his fighting name is John) *Nationality: Cameroonian *Sex: Male *Age: 20 years old *Birthday: March 9 *Occupation: University Student *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 65 kg *Blood type: A *Likes: Studying *Hates: His literature teacher in high school *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Shidokan Karate *Membership: Watabe Family *Story: Student of the Motory Sciences Faculty, he is one of Kazyua's students, he loves studying and the martial arts, he does a double life: at University he does a diligent scholar, after the lessons he trains in martial arts. One day he met Jin who discovered his passion on martial arts and suggetsed to him to accompany him on his adventures. *Ability: He is able to combine physical strength and speed. Kazuya Watabe *Name: Kazuya Watabe *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Age: 44 years old *Birthday: June 19 *Occupation: Karate master *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 75 kg *Blood type: B *Likes: Chinese Literature *Hates: Cheeseburgers *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Kyokushinkaikan Karate *Membership: Watabe Family *Story: Watabe Family, for so many generations, is the Japanese rival of the Fung Family and it is a rich dynasty. At 25 years old he has moved to United States and, after a little bit of mess tin, he has been hired to conduct a television program on Karate. One day he knew that his brother's dojo has been attacked by Fung Family's servant, so them together wants to revenge the dojo's students. *Ability: Kazyua fights using Kyokushinkaikan Karate, he is quick enough especially with the punches. Liza *Name: Liza *Nationality: Guinean *Sex: Female *Age: 20 years old *Birthday: August 2 *Occupation: University Student *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 53 kg *Blood type: B *Likes: Nature *Hates: Metropolis *Nature: Human *Membership: None *Story: Aboriginal girl, she live in a tribe who oversees a powerful spirit. This spirit is trying to escape because it is attracted by the Core crystals' power, she has been sent to investigate. *Ability: Liza is very fast but her feature is raising easily heavy weights. Makoto Watabe *Name: Makoto Watabe *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Female *Age: 12 years old *Birthday: October 18 *Occupation: Student *Height: 152 cm *Weight: 40 kg *Blood type: B *Likes: Dolls *Hates: Drawing Geographical Maps *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Kyokushinkaikan Karate *Membership: Watabe Family *Story: Akira's last daughter, she is the only student of Watabe dojo who has not been injured, so she secretly follow her father because she is worried for him. *Ability: Makoto is very fast but not very strong. Marky *Name: Mark Murphy *Nationality: American *Sex: Male *Age: 31 years old *Birthday: May 15 *Occupation: Breackdancer *Height: 173 cm *Weight: 72 kg *Blood type: B *Likes: Hip-Hop Music and Breakdance *Hates: Waking up early *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Hybrid style based on Tae Kwon Do and Jeet Kune Do combined with some Breakdance moves. *Membership: None *Story: A dear friend of his, a weeaboo kenjutsu practitioner to competitive levels, after having won a tournament at Philadelphia encountered a mysterious samurai, they had a match and, beaten, he went into a coma seriously wounded. Now Marky wanto to avenge his friend. *Ability: Marky is fast and quite strong especially regarding his kicks. Maura Fontana *Name: Maura Fontana *Nationality: Italian *Sex: Female *Age: 22 years old *Birthday: December 15 *Occupation: Secret service agent *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 54 kg *Blood type: AB *Likes: Cooking and gardening *Hates: Any kind of vespids *Nature: EVA Hybrid *Energy: Sand *Fighting style: CQC *Membership: None *Story: An awakening creature who hardly ever uses her energy and if she use it she does so in secret. She is a secret service agent of United States sent on a mission to sequester the Core to make it study. *Ability: Maura is very strong and quite fast in hand-to-hand combat, in some special moves she uses fireamrs, rarely she use her EVA energy which consists in hitting the opponent with clouds of sand or warping it in a sand fog. Mei Wen *Name: Mei Wen *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Female *Age: 12 years old *Birthday: December 20 *Occupation: Student *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Blood type: AB *Likes: Studying *Hates: Being unprepared *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Hybrid style based on Ba Gua Zhang Pi Qua Quan *Membership: None *Story: Qinshi's last granddaughter, she joins the tournament to test her fighting skills. *Ability: Mei Wen is very fast and quite strong, she can shoot light circles through the Ki energy. Nadia Madani *Name: Nadia Madani *Nationality: Arabian *Sex: Female *Age: 24 years old *Birthday: November 5 *Occupation: Orchestra musician *Height: 172 cm *Weight: 62 kg *Blood type: A *Likes: Almonds and peanuts *Hates: Cats *Nature: EVA Hybrid *Energy: Sound *Fighting style: Krav Maga *Membership: Fung Family *Story: Nadia is the daughter of the President of the Fung Family middle Eastern and Maghrebi branch. *Ability: Nadia can stun the opponent generating hurtful sound waves and his abilities to manipulate the sound are broadened by the tambourine which she wields used also as a cold weapon. Reiko Izumo *Name: Reiko Izumo *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Female *Age: 23 years old *Birthday: March 5 *Occupation: *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 45 kg *Blood type: 0 *Likes: Walking in park *Hates: Rainy days *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Aiki Jujutsu *Membership: None *Story: 4th Dan black belt in Aikido, Reiko is Won Hee's bitter rival and, just found out that she will take part in the tournament, decided to participate to defeat her. *Ability: Reiko is not very quick but her hits are very powerful. Qinshi *Name: Qinshi *Nationality: Chinese *Sex: Male *Age: 72 years old *Birthday: July 12 *Occupation: Kung Fu master *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 71 kg *Blood type: AB *Likes: Training using the Yueya Chan *Hates: Watching soap operas *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Hybrid style based on Ba Ji Quan and Xing Yi Quan *Membership: Watabe Family *Story: Mei Wen's paternal grandfather, his elder brother died after an infection by the Core, so he want to investigate about it. *Ability: Qinshi is slow and not very strong but he can use the Ki energy in many attacks most of which are conbined combined with his Talisman Cards. Sweetheart *Name: Sabrina Paely *Nationality: American *Sex: Female *Age: Unknown (approximately between 25 and 30 years old) *Birthday: Unknown *Occupation: Professional wrestler *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 70 kg *Blood type: A *Likes: Children *Hates: People who fix her breast *Nature: Human *Fighting style: Professional wrestling *Membership: None *Story: Sabrina is a pediatrician working in third world countries, in work in progress would be a cancer hospital for children but it is too expensive so she started a career as a wrestler to raise money wearing a mask and inventing her fighting name "Sweetheart". Now Sweetheart is a famous wrestler but she will take part in the tournament to raise more money. *Ability: Sweetheart is very strong and quite fast and excellent in Grappling. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:Fantasy Category:Weapon Category:Beat 'em Up Category:3D Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Xbox games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Linstella Category:The King of Fighters Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xuan Dou Zhi Wang Category:King of Combat Category:Arcade Games